


Peter Parker's Jade

by halelikehell (Asko)



Series: Dæmon AUs [8]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Humor, Photomanip, and fanfiction, introduction of everyone's daemons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asko/pseuds/halelikehell
Summary: Introduction of Peter Parker's dæmon.





	Peter Parker's Jade

**dæmon** /ˈdiːmən/

P E T E R  P A R K E R  -  J A D E  


> “ _Chipmunk people are often spunky, energetic, and trusting. But they are also often inquisitive and independent, having their own agendas and are not likely to tolerate being told what to do. Chipmunk medicine is deeply rooted in observation and details._ ”  
>  \- “The Guide to Dæmons”, Filipe Haulman

  
**Name** : Jade  
**Gender** : Feminine & Masculine  
**Usage** : English, French  
**Meaning** : From the name of the precious stone that is often used in carvings. It is derived from Spanish _(piedra de la) ijada_ meaning “(stone of the) flank”, relating to the belief that jade could cure renal colic. As a given name, it came into general use during the 1970s. It was initially unisex, though it is now mostly feminine.

  
“Jade, Jade, look, look!!”  
  
“I’m looking, I’m looking!”  
  
“Mr. Stark made me a suit! A super hero suit!”  
  
“I know!” Jade’s voice got shrill by excitement. “Look, the eyes!”  
  
“Oh my god, the eyes!”  
  
“Put it on, put it on!”  
  
Happy desperately begged someone to kill him. Now. He glanced over to his dæmon who stared back with a dead look in her eyes. No, no help was expected from there. His dæmon already looked like she had killed herself inside.  
  
“Oh my god Peter! You look like a super hero!”  
  
“I know!”  
  
“I mean, you are a super hero obviously, but now you really really look like one!”  
  
“Right?! Oh my god, Jade, look! He made one for you too!”  
  
“WHAT?”  
  
“LOOK!”  
  
“It’s … it’s a tiny hero suit.”  
  
“Jade, are you crying? Don’t cry!”  
  
“No! Well, yes! Gimme, gimme!”  
  
There was something ridiculously impressive about the figure the dæmon was striking, Happy thought, with her hands on her hips with her chin held up high while soft sobbing was heard from her. Peter clapped his hands and ooh:ed and aah:ed in all the right places while Jade excitedly chattered about all the details in her little suit.  
  
Dear lord, they were dragging a child into this, Happy thought to himself.  
  
  
—  
  
  
“Peter! THAT was..!”  
  
“I know!”  
  
“It was..!” The sound had stuck in her throat, but Peter understood her completely. He was barely able to think anything about it.  
  
“I know!!”  
  
“CAP-..!”  
  
“OH my god, I fought Captain America!”  
  
“YOU DID!“  
  
“Is he going to forgive me?” Peter wondered to himself while Jade on his shoulder shouted loudly - “You kicked Captain America’s ass!”  
  
“What?” Peter hissed in shock and shushed at her.  
  
“You did!” Jade stubbornly continued. “He ran away from you!”  
  
“Jade!” Peter was grateful for his mask as he probably resembled a tomato more than anything else at the moment. “He just had to do something else!”  
  
“You kicked America’s ASS!” Jade shouted louder and started to mimic kicking and punching. “You kicked him like this! And then you did this!”

Although they were very similar to each other, there were moments when they couldn’t be any more different.  
  
“Stop it Jade!” Peter hissed embarrassed trying to put his hands over her to hide her from others seeing her while she started to shout louder and make more kicks and movements that he had definitely not made during the battle almost kicking herself over.

**Author's Note:**

> Jade is Peter's gemstone. 
> 
> And yes, they were called Chip 'n Dale a LOT when they were small (or well, smaller than what they are now).


End file.
